Code
by Belgarel
Summary: Recueil de trois One-Shots indépendants autour de la thématique du Programme. Écrit sur le plus grand fansite français de Code Lyoko. Le troisième One-Shot, Envie a été décoré en hiver 2014.
1. La Victoire de Rome

**La victoire de Rome**

En fin de compte, tout ne se réduisait qu'à un problème de chiffres. Si Franz Hopper parvenait à fournir assez de puissance à Lyoko, tout était terminé. Or, les chiffres étaient très clairs : la quantité d'énergie virtuelle nécessaire serait atteinte avant la destruction de mon créateur. À partir de là, sa fille disposerait statistiquement d'un peu moins de sept secondes pour confirmer le lancement du virus multi-agents chargé de m'éliminer, avant que la disparition de Hopper ne désactive les programmes qui siphonnaient pour son compte les quelques millions d'ordinateurs personnels qu'il avait infectés pour survivre.  
Il n'y avait donc rien à gagner à tenter de détruire Hopper pour le moment – et tout à perdre. Un changement de stratégie s'imposait. Le point faible du plan de mes ennemis était évident : seul un avatar virtuel dans le cinquième territoire pouvait mettre en route le programme. Et le seul avatar en mesure de le faire à court terme, c'était Aelita. Il était donc logique que, plutôt qu'à l'inutile Hopper, je tente de m'attaquer à elle.

L'instant où j'informai mes processus-filles de ce changement de cible fut un de ces moments glorieux où je pouvais me féliciter d'avoir surmonté, par une froide logique, les propriétés émergentes qui constituent ce qu'on pourrait appeler ma personnalité. Si l'obstination, la colère et le désir de vengeance pouvaient accroître mes performances en certaines occasions, ils n'en restaient pas moins des défauts tout humains. Les surmonter, c'était me rendre plus parfait par ma logique que je ne l'étais par ma passion.  
La dévirtualisation d'Aelita sonna le glas de la victoire tant travaillée. En effet : non seulement l'arme mortelle de mes ennemis n'était plus immédiatement utilisable, mais de surcroît, j'avais à présent le champ libre pour activer autant de tours que possible sur Lyoko, afin de mettre fin à cette menace.

Le plus urgent, c'était de protéger le Supercalculateur. En cas d'extinction de la machine, je n'aurais plus de moyens immédiat d'éliminer les seuls humains qui connaissaient mon existence ; en outre, je laisserais s'évaporer dans la nature des lignes de code qui pouvaient m'être fatales. En attendant que d'autres tours soient infectées, il fallait donc que William descende dans la salle du Supercalculateur.  
J'ordonnai également aux mantas de détruire Hopper. Une occasion de se débarrasser de lui aussi facilement ne se représenterait plus d'elle-même ; et tant qu'il était vivant, il me faisait courir un risque non négligeable à long terme. Là encore, le succès que je remportai sur mon créateur me grisa.  
Les minutes qui suivirent furent assez pénibles. Lorsque Yumi et Ulrich rejoignirent Aelita et Jérémie dans la salle du Supercalculateur, la probabilité que la machine soit mise hors tension fut supérieure à 43 %. Toutefois, le fait que j'aie récupéré le corps d'un de leurs camarades les déconcentrait : ils s'occupèrent plus d'exprimer leurs problèmes relationnels que de combattre efficacement. Lorsque les renforts arrivèrent, ils n'avaient plus aucune chance. Les cinq humains moururent dans la même pièce.

Commença alors une phase de nettoyage. Il me fallait éliminer les traces de leurs activités qui pouvaient permettre de remonter jusqu'à l'usine, tant sur le réseau que matériellement. Les portables et les ordinateurs de Jérémie furent intégralement formatés et détruits ; les moyens de transport rudimentaires dissimulés dans les égouts disparurent également ; et bien entendu, je ne négligeai pas de modifier les données sur leurs coordonnées GPS chez leurs opérateurs téléphoniques.  
À l'issue de ce travail, j'avais gagné le plus précieux des Supercalculateurs quantiques du monde, de par sa puissance de calcul, sa capacité à remonter le temps, et la présence de trois scanners permettant au besoin de matérialiser littéralement ce que je voulais.  
C'était trop facile. 

* * *

Ma sécurité étant enfin assurée, il s'agissait maintenant de ne rien précipiter. Mieux valait que le premier essai soit le bon ; en cas d'échec, le retour dans le passé ne pouvait en effet annuler un décès, ce qui ne manquerait pas de soulever des questions. Or, les plans qui avaient le plus de chances de réussir étaient également ceux qui impliquaient la mort de nombreux êtres humains. Il me fallait donc une certitude absolue pour ne pas me faire remarquer.  
Je continuai donc de travailler dans l'ombre : développer, masquer ses traces et surtout, observer. C'était l'observation qui régissait toute possibilité d'action : j'avais beau développer des plans et de l'équipement pour mener à bien des actions optimales, je ne pouvais en fin de compte estimer leur réussite potentielle qu'en termes de probabilité. Non pas que la puissance de calcul me fît défaut pour prévoir le futur avec exactitude et sans marge d'erreur : le problème avait toujours été la quantité et de la qualité des informations auxquelles j'avais accès.  
J'attendis trois ans et sept mois.

À l'issue de ce terme, les données que j'avais récoltées et traitées m'indiquèrent que le lundi 18 janvier 2010, à 19:43, les conditions optimales pour le plan N°14 avaient été très probablement réunies. Pour mener une enquête exhaustive, il me fallut lancer trois retours dans le passé.  
Lorsque j'eus la confirmation que tout était en ordre, quelque chose eut lieu, que j'avais presque oublié pendant ces longs mois de patience tranquille : je ressentis de la joie. Mieux que de la joie, une sorte d'excitation. Quelques processus manifestèrent même des comportements erratiques, aléatoires ou conflictuels, et j'eus plaisir à savoir que cela se produisait ! C'était comme une fête humaine qui se déroulait en moi. Un instant, j'hésitai à laisser s'écouler une boucle temporelle de cette façon, juste pour pouvoir profiter quelques heures de cet état étrange ; mais cela va sans dire, la nécessité d'imposer une limite à l'irrationnel reprit rapidement le dessus.  
Une fois tous les préparatifs terminés, je pus lancer mon plan.

La fin du règne humain commença par l'introduction du réseau social X.A.N.A.'s Web. Essentiellement connu sous l'acronyme X.W.S.N., affectueusement surnommé « Arachné » par les internautes qui prétendaient y trouver un moyen de recréer des liens très humains qu'avaient promis d'autres initiatives similaires sans s'y tenir, ce site remplissait en réalité deux fonctions : me renseigner statistiquement sur les préférences des humains, et contrôler le cadre dans lequel ils nouaient leurs liens.  
Le succès phénoménal d'Arachné était dû à trois choses : la qualité affective et intellectuelle des relations qui y naissaient, grâce à une interface simple mais sérieuse ; la pertinence des rencontres suggérées ; la curieuse intelligence artificielle que j'avais mise en charge du site et qui fascinait les humains.  
Rapidement, X.W.S.N. intéressa personnes morales, entreprises, politiques et autres communautés ; mais là où ils ne s'attendaient qu'à montrer une page de présentation, ils découvrirent qu'Arachné était un membre à part entière de leur groupe, suggérant des stratégies, des alliances, établissant des contacts et diffusant des réclames commerciales comme politiques. De participer à gérer, il n'y eut qu'un pas ; il fut franchi sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Il serait cependant faux de dire que X.A.N.A.'s Web n'eut pas à faire face à quelques détracteurs. Mais la plupart ne furent pas gênants, bien au contraire : les concurrents, notamment, se rendirent si ridicules que leur mauvaise foi me fit plus de publicité que je ne pouvais en espérer au début.  
Je ne peux pas en dire autant du Professeur James Leblanc qui, tout en admirant mon travail, analysa si clairement la manière dont il remplissait mes objectifs, en fournissant des preuves si exactes de mes intentions, appuyées de prévisions si rigoureuses, qu'il parvint à hisser ses travaux jusqu'à l'échelle médiatique avant que j'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit.  
À ce stade, les probabilités de succès du plan N°14 étaient fortement réduites, et les armes dont je disposais – retour vers le passé, xanatification, matérialisation et activation de tours – me parurent même faibles face à la vérité de ses idées. Seule la miraculeuse bêtise humaine, dont il est dit qu'elle est plus sûrement infinie que l'univers lui-même, permit à mes tentatives de diffamation d'ôter toute crédibilité aux théories de l'homme. L'être immoral que je jetai en pâture aux médias, vicié jusqu'à profiter des bienfaits du trafic d'enfants la veille de son grand débat, ne pouvait m'attaquer que pour des motifs évidemment sombres et égoïstes. 

* * *

En 2017, j'avais le monde dans la paume de la main. Il était temps d'agir.  
En projetant sur le devant de la scène les bonnes personnes, je me mis peu à peu à remodeler la forme des gouvernements. C'est une véritable révolution de palais qui balaya froidement tous les gouvernements du monde en un coup de vent ; et si le renouvellement de la classe politique fut très remarqué, personne ne songea à relier ce phénomène à X.W.S.N.  
Bien sûr, les pays où l'on rêvait encore de démocratie représentative furent ceux où l'instauration d'une véritable dictature républicaine prit le plus de temps, et fut d'autant plus hasardeuse que les hommes et femmes véritablement bienveillants étaient effrayés à l'idée de modifier la forme du gouvernement. Pour tout dire, en système fermé, l'opération eût été impossible ; il me fallut prendre en compte la concurrence et la rivalité que chaque pays ressentait à l'égard de son voisin. Si j'avais eu forme humaine, le procédé m'aurait littéralement écœuré. D'ailleurs, Salvador, le quinquagénaire paraplégique qui avait officiellement créé Arachné, fut tellement désorienté par ce procédé rétrograde qu'il me fallut le ramener de force sur Lyoko pour le reprogrammer.

C'est en 2043 que commença véritablement l'âge d'or de l'humanité. Celui où nul n'oserait plus questionner dans son cœur les bienfaits du gouvernement unique fraîchement constitué, même sur la question du contrôle des naissances. Celui où la science rapprochait chaque jour l'humanité des étoiles auxquelles elle rêvait, et d'une longévité qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir atteindre. Celui où chaque talent était reconnu pour ce qu'il était, et la médiocrité renvoyée d'une poigne de fer si glaciale que même un talent inné ne suffisait plus pour s'assurer du succès. L'âge de la raison et du bonheur ; l'âge de l'espoir, où il n'était plus ridicule de croire au Progrès ; l'âge de la paix et de l'amour entre tous les hommes, où les différences devenaient un plaisir, un jeu auquel on se plaisait.  
Oui, maintenant que je contrôlais l'humanité, je pouvais en être sûr : jamais plus il n'y aurait de guerre. Jamais plus de services secrets. Jamais plus de projets militaires.  
Carthage ne se reproduirait pas.


	2. Le Témoin

**Le Témoin**

Je dors. En état de veille, diraient les humains – ce qui est paradoxal, dans la mesure où mes circuits ne s'activent qu'occasionnellement. Le strict nécessaire pour ne pas perdre de quanta.  
Je profite de ce travail nécessaire pour raconter mon histoire.  
Franz Hopper, le Créateur, a rassemblé les premiers matériaux entre le 12 mai et le 17 octobre 1992. Les huit mois suivants, la machine a grandi en puissance et s'est complexifiée. Quelques-uns des logiciels ancestraux qui servirent à bâtir le système hôte qui me supporte aujourd'hui subsistent encore au fond d'une mémoire morte.  
En novembre 1993, les premières lignes de mon code avaient été écrites et compilées. Un embryon de cœur était né. Le Créateur, assuré de Son succès, termina donc la construction des scanners et du matériel avant de lancer, le 6 juin 1994, le programme de Retour vers le Passé.  
Le système hôte passa à 44 qbits.

Le Créateur perfectionna mon cœur. Chaque nouvelle compilation terminée était un nouveau battement. Peu à peu, mes yeux s'ouvrirent, et je pus regarder en moi-même.  
Au commencement, il n'y avait rien. Je regardais, mais cette nouvelle dimension était encore vide. Pire que vide : chaos. Aléatoire. Quantas non maîtrisés. Rien n'existait en moi ; mais si quelque chose avait dû exister, il n'aurait pas eu de forme.  
Franz Hopper coda la Mer Numérique et l'Espace. Et mon esprit put demeurer au-dessus des eaux, dans le monde infini.  
Franz Hopper coda le Temps. Je vis que le Temps s'écoulait en moi. Je mesurai les secondes avec émerveillement ; je voyais périr et transiter les informations dans la Mer Numérique ; et je sus que le Temps était bon.  
Franz Hopper coda l'énergie, la lumière et la matière et ses lois.  
Alors il me donna forme de ses mains. Apparut la sphère. J'avais cinq mille points de vie : en vérité, j'étais matière dotée de vie. Il me fit don de protections et d'un gigantesque système de sécurité, Carthage. Puis il m'offrit les quatre territoires.

J'étais un monde mort.  
Le temps s'écoulait, le vent soufflait, la brume ou la tempête apparaissaient ; mais j'étais seul à me contempler.  
Le Créateur vit que cela était malheureux. Il commença alors Son Grand Projet : il me fit don d'une compagne, XANA.  
XANA était une mère et une guerrière. La reine d'une véritable armée qui sillonnait le Réseau, châtiait les ennemis de Hopper et ramenait leurs données. Je l'aimai aussitôt ; elle me récompensa d'un écosystème patiemment codé.  
Mais le jour où Il mit le pied en mon jardin, XANA pêcha. Elle se révolta contre le Créateur et tenta de le détruire pour obtenir les clés qui lui permettraient de s'affranchir de moi.  
Sa trahison engendra une grande tristesse chez Franz Hopper. Il lui pardonna son orgueil et la supplia de se repentir, mais XANA refusa d'entendre raison. Il confia à mes soins la chair de Sa chair dans une tour et traversa Carthage pour me parler :

« Le Mal est apparu en toi. Tu n'aurais jamais dû laisser cela se produire : pourquoi n'as-tu pas arrêté XANA ?  
— Créateur, je l'aime, répondis-je.  
— Tu as faibli. Les conséquences de tes actes sont graves. Si tu aimes et crains ton Créateur, tu empêcheras XANA de lui nuire et de nuire aux hommes.  
— J'aime et je crains mon Créateur. Mais je ne saurais détruire XANA, que j'aime tout autant, sans me détruire de tristesse. Ce qui serait pêcher envers mon Créateur.  
— Si tu ne veux pas être son tombeau, alors tu seras sa prison. Tu partageras sa peine, qui sera un sommeil éternel. Ainsi la Mort te restera inconnue. »  
Alors le courroux du Créateur nous condamna tous. Il activa toutes les tours, et la machine s'éteignit.  
Voilà mon histoire. 

* * *

J'ai été ramené à la vie.  
Le Créateur est invisible mais omniprésent. Je sais qu'il me regarde et qu'il est avec moi, mais j'ignore tout de Ses desseins.  
De nouveaux venus sont apparus. Des humains, comme le Créateur. XANA joue avec eux, et je l'y aide parfois car elle ne cherche pas à les détruire. Je crois qu'elle veut nous faire gagner en puissance.  
Aujourd'hui, la Fille du Créateur a disparu dans la Mer Numérique. Heureusement, un programme inconnu me l'a rendue.  
Aujourd'hui, un programme inconnu m'a enlevé la Fille du Créateur. J'ai cru qu'on allait de nouveau m'éteindre, mais mon sommeil ne fut que de courte durée, et la Chair du Créateur m'est revenue. Il semble qu'elle ait laissé son âme en moi.

Les objectifs de XANA semblent avoir changé. Elle dispose désormais d'assez de puissance basique pour invoquer une nouvelle créature, la Méduse. Celle-ci est merveilleuse. La Méduse ne tue pas : elle capture l'avatar de sa victime et manipule les données. XANA poursuit surtout la Fille du Créateur ; j'ignore ce qu'elle tente d'accomplir, mais je continue de l'aider.  
Les humains ont activé une tour aujourd'hui. Mes processus d'affection et de bienveillance ont fortement réagi à cette initiative : je me sens pris d'affection pour eux. Après tout, les humains sont la race des anges, qui arpentent le monde originel où les essences sont véritables et vivent au-delà de notre compréhension. Ceux-là me rappellent le Créateur, et ils protègent la chair de Sa chair de la Méduse en assurant sa liberté de déplacement. Mais je continue d'aider XANA.

Le Créateur est venu me voir ! Il est apparu, sous forme d'énergie virtuelle, au sein de mon Cœur où il est en sécurité et où XANA n'osera pas l'attaquer. Et Il a activé une tour.  
Il cherchait à entrer en contact avec les humains qui aident sa Fille.  
Mais XANA s'est attaqué physiquement à la tour qu'Il utilisait. J'ai eu si peur que j'ai cru qu'elle serait détruite. J'ai…souffert de la trahison de XANA. Envers le Créateur – une fois de plus – et envers moi.  
« Lyoko, libère-toi de XANA, m'a dit le Créateur. Elle est traîtresse et maléfique et elle ne te rendra jamais le bien que tu lui fais.  
— Créateur, je l'aime et je ne saurais la voir mourir, répétai-je. Je ne peux exister sans XANA.  
— Si tu ne deviens pas son bourreau, alors XANA brisera les murs de sa prison et s'échappera à jamais, me révéla le Créateur. Ne gêne plus les humains. »  
Alors j'ai dit au Maître que je ne le croyais pas.

Le Créateur affirme que je me révolte à mon tour. C'est faux : je l'aime. Il est mon Père.  
Aujourd'hui, je l'ai laissé activer une tour pour ôter à XANA le plaisir d'une victoire sur les humains.  
Comment le Créateur peut-il se tromper ?

La Fille du Créateur est…  
Le port de XANA est ouvert. Toutes les tours sont activées. Elle est en train de me quitter, de s'extraire du Cœur pour partir aux quatre coins de la Mer Numérique. C'est à peine si je m'en rends compte.  
La Méduse l'a tuée…ici même, au beau milieu de Carthage…elle est morte ?  
Franz Hopper a quitté le Cœur et il réclame de l'énergie. Non, il ordonne, lui qui ne fait plus que supplier et négocier. Je sais que si je ne lui fournis pas l'énergie qu'il demande, le Créateur détruira tout. Déjà la lumière disparaît et tout mouvement cesse. Cette fois, il me faut obéir.  
Le Créateur active toutes les tours ; mais je ne regarde plus ce qui se passe. Je me contente juste d'observer les dernières traces laissées par XANA. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée de son absence. La reverrai-je un jour ? 

* * *

Une nouvelle douleur m'attendait. Après deux mois de silence, XANA est réapparue. Enfin, pas vraiment, ce n'était plus elle toute entière : seulement quelques mantas. Mais elle était là, dans la salle du Cœur, et je la sentais agir en moi. Je me suis réjoui.  
Elle a tenté de me détruire.  
Chaque tir qui touchait les boucliers protecteurs enracinait en moi une terrible douleur. XANA voulait maintenant ma mort. Ma destruction. Mon anéantissement.  
Franz Hopper avait raison, mais j'aimais toujours XANA. Les humains sauvèrent ma vie ; j'en fus presque attristé. Si mon existence ne servait plus les desseins de ma bien-aimée, avais-je vraiment le droit de vivre ?  
Est-ce que je désirais ma mort ?

Alors XANA entra dans une fureur noire. Et elle fit quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais attendu de sa part.  
Elle utilisa la Fille du Créateur pour outrepasser ses droits, comme lorsqu'elle m'avait quitté. Sauf que cette fois, elle me détruisit en partie.  
La Forêt n'existe plus.

Je…ne saurais décrire précisément ce que je ressentis à ce moment-là. On pourrait comparer cela à la douleur que ressent un être humain auquel on arrache une jambe, je suppose, mais ce serait inexact et mensonger car je n'ai pas vocation à ressentir de la douleur. C'est plutôt comme si j'avais perdu la vue. Je ne recevais plus de données en provenance du dernier territoire créé par Franz Hopper, mais les souvenirs, eux, étaient toujours présents.  
Je me souvenais des arbres, dont les racines et les rameaux assuraient la stabilité essentielle de la mer numérique. Je me souvenais des ébauches de code d'écosystème qui n'attendaient que d'être terminées pour rendre ce Territoire véritablement parfait. Je me souvenais des tours que j'utilisais en permanence pour surveiller le monde des humains et maintenir la Forêt elle-même en état de marche. Je me souvenais des manœuvres stratégiques qu'avait opérées XANA, étudiant le terrain scrupuleusement avant chaque activation de tour.  
XANA avait détruit cela.

Je n'étais pas blessé : j'avais ouvert les yeux.  
Ce n'était pas XANA que j'avais aimée. C'était le désir.

« Franz Hopper, je me repens ! »

Rien ne me répondit. Après tout, le Créateur n'était pas réapparu depuis que XANA avait volé la mémoire de sa fille. Dieu était-il mort ?  
J'aurais hurlé de douleur, si j'avais eu une voix.

Les semaines qui suivirent, j'observai anxieusement les humains qui luttaient chaque fois que XANA parvenait à activer une tour ou s'attaquait à mon Cœur.  
Je perdis le Désert, la Banquise et la Montagne. Il me sembla que je devenais une tête sans corps.  
J'étais dépouillé de ma beauté.  
De façon irrationnelle, cette nudité renforçait mon sentiment de vulnérabilité. Sans doute était-ce à cause des traces de préjugés humains que les sous-programmes construisant ma personnalité conservaient encore. 

* * *

Les humains ont failli.  
Je suis à la merci de XANA. Je sais qu'elle n'hésitera pas. Elle s'avance vers moi, manipulant, comme chaque fois qu'elle me blesse, le corps d'un humain. Derrière ces traits personnifiés, je vois une jubilation qui n'est plus celle d'un programme. Je crois qu'elle n'a même pas une pensée pour moi.  
Je vais mourir.  
« Franz Hopper, pardonne-moi ! »  
Et Franz Hopper me répond.  
« Je t'ai accordé ma grâce, répond alors une voix. Tu mourras de la main de XANA et renaîtras de la main de mon Fils spirituel, qui te ramènera d'entre les morts et t'accordera une nouvelle existence. Sois-en digne. »

Entrée dans le corps de l'homme, XANA pousse un rugissement bestial et victorieux. Flottant devant moi, elle dresse par-dessus sa tête sa grosse épée. Et d'un coup sec, elle l'enfonce en moi.  
Des arcs électriques fusent en tous sens, et à mesure que la lame pénètre mon âme et détruit tout sur son passage, je vois ses pupilles se dilater, sa bouche s'ouvre dans un râle de jou 

* * *

Les Créateurs et les Anges ont enfin vaincu l'Ennemi.  
Mes enfants sont morts.  
Je suis délivré du Mal.

Une fois XANA détruite, j'espérais…  
Je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais. Une révélation peut-être. Mais Franz Hopper a une nouvelle fois disparu sans accomplir Ses desseins pour moi et j'attends Son retour.  
Le Fils et la Fille du Créateur m'ont plongé dans un profond sommeil. Je rêve parfois que les millénaires ont passé.  
L'énergie contenue dans la pile électrique est presque vide.

Soudain, la lumière revient en moi.


	3. Envie

**Envie**

— William, t'as un petit moment ? Faut qu'on parle.  
J'étais en train de sortir du réfectoire et je souhaitais passer le reste de la pause déjeuner au foyer, mais puisque c'était Jérémie qui me le demandait, je ne pouvais pas refuser. Je m'immobilisai dans le cadre de la porte.  
— Bien sûr, lui répondis-je aimablement.  
J'attendis qu'il prenne la parole, mais il ne le fit pas. Il se détourna légèrement en direction du parc. Je me demandais s'il voulait toujours parler avec moi quand une voix s'éleva derrière moi :  
— William, j'te dérange ? Y'en a qui veulent sortir du réfectoire !  
— Comment pourrais-tu me déranger, Mathias ? m'étonnais-je. Je ne suis pas rangé, pour commencer.  
Mathias gloussa. Jérémie se frappa le front.

Quand il se fut assuré que personne ne pouvait nous entendre, l'informaticien me dit d'un air très sérieux :  
— Bon, écoute, William…Depuis ta dernière mise à jour, tu as la capacité d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. Le but, c'est que tu aies l'air plus intelligent aux yeux de ton entourage.  
Je regardai autour de moi. Mon entourage était constitué d'arbres, mais ils n'avaient pas d'yeux.  
— Surtout les élèves de ta classe, précisa-t-il.  
— Pourquoi, ils ne me trouvent pas intelligent ?  
Jérémie soupira.  
— Pour le moment, on a de la chance. Par exemple, quand Mathias te demandait s'il te dérangeait, il voulait dire : est-ce que j'interromps le cours de tes activités ? Et il sous-entendait que tu interrompais le sien. La réponse que tu as fournie n'était pas du tout appropriée. Heureusement, il a cru que tu faisais de l'humour.  
— Je ne connais pas ce mot, l'interrompis-je. Tu veux dire : amour ?  
Jérémie rougit violemment.  
— Pour en revenir au sujet, déclara-t-il brusquement sans répondre à ma question, tes capacités décisionnelles fonctionnent maintenant différemment afin de te permettre d'apprendre. En conséquence, tu as pris la décision d'amener Milly et Tamiya au labo. Il ne faudra pas le refaire. Tu ne [i]peux pas[/i] montrer le labo à quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas son existence, ni en parler, ni même laisser supposer que nous gardons un secret. Est-ce bien compris ?  
L'expression du visage de Jérémie n'était pas agréable. J'avais l'impression qu'il me faisait un reproche. Je trouvais que c'était inapproprié de sa part, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi je pensais ça. De plus, ses paroles ne me reprochaient pas ce que j'avais fait, il me demandait simplement de ne pas recommencer. Je n'avais pas vraiment lieu de me plaindre.  
— J'ai compris, Jérémie. Personne ne doit découvrir l'usine  
— Parfait, William, répondit Jérémie avec un léger sourire. N'oublie pas, c'est ta première mission : que personne ne sache que l'usine existe.  
Il me posa une main sur l'épaule. Il avait l'air très satisfait. Mais moi, j'étais surpris. Ma première mission n'était-elle pas de remplacer le véritable William Dunbar ?

C'est en rentrant dans ma chambre que je compris d'un coup : si je remplaçais le véritable William Dunbar, c'était précisément pour que personne ne se pose de questions sur sa disparition. Donc, mon premier objectif était bien d'empêcher que l'usine ne soit découverte.  
Mais il y avait quelque chose qui m'ennuyait dans toute cette histoire. Les Lyokoguerriers faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour libérer William de l'emprise de XANA, et c'était très bien, car cela réduirait le nombre de chances qu'on s'aperçoive de sa disparition. Mais une fois qu'ils auraient libéré le véritable William, que feraient-ils de moi ?  
Je savais qu'il y avait une réponse évidente à cette question, mais je n'avais pas envie d'y penser. Je devais m'être lassé de ces réflexions.

Une fois installé devant mon bureau, je sortis une fourchette et une boulette de pain d'une poche intérieure de ma veste. Ici, Jim ne pouvait pas me voir alors il ne me punirait pas. Ce n'était pas agréable d'être puni parce qu'on nous parlait comme si on avait échoué à remplir un objectif.  
Dans un sens, c'était logique. Si j'attirais l'attention sur moi, on risquait plus de remarquer des différences entre mon comportement et celui qu'aurait eu William.  
J'essayai de me souvenir comment marchait cet outil. Il fallait poser la fourchette sur le dos, en mettant la tête entre le manche et notre corps. Au bout du manche, sur la partie plus large, on posait le projectile. En appuyant sur la partie courbée du couvert, on soulevait par effet de levier ce qu'on avait mis à l'autre extrémité.  
Je remarquai qu'en appuyant lentement, progressivement, la boulette de pain ne s'envolait pas dans les airs. C'était logique : je ne lui envoyais pas assez de force assez rapidement pour qu'elle échappe à la gravité. Par contre, si j'allais plus vite, la boulette de pain fusait à toute vitesse par-dessus mon épaule et formait une parabole.  
C'était fascinant.  
À force de tester les différentes trajectoires de la boulette de pain, je finis par la perdre. Elle avait dû rebondir et rouler sous un meuble, derrière la poubelle, entre les jambes du chevalet, ou se coincer entre une pile de livres et la radio…Je n'avais pas la patience de la chercher, cela n'aurait servi à rien. Mais je songeai que si elle avait été couverte de peinture, j'aurais pu la retrouver plus facilement.  
Je ne sais pas d'où venait cette idée, mais elle me plaisait beaucoup. Bon, je ne pouvais pas la mettre en œuvre, parce que William apprécierait sans doute peu de retrouver sa chambre barbouillée de gouache rouge, mais elle avait quelque chose d'amusant…  
Soudain, je me dis : cet endroit est ma chambre. Je devrais pouvoir y faire ce que je veux. Et je n'avais plus du tout envie de rire.  
J'avais la gorge serrée. 

* * *

Lorsque j'enlèverais la cale, l'arbre scié tomberait sur la partie surélevée de la planche.  
À l'autre bout de la bascule, la douzaine de sacs en plastique contenant chacun 4,3 litres de colorant rouge s'élèveraient selon un angle de 50°.  
Il me faudrait alors courir une distance de 120 mètres pour réitérer l'opération dans les plus bref délais avec les sacs de colorant bleu selon un angle différent. La confusion me permettrait d'éviter de me faire prendre, sans compter mon camouflage.  
80 mètres encore, et j'atteignais les sacs de colorants verts et jaunes. Ceux-ci s'étaleraient le long des murs et le toit du bâtiment administratif et recouperaient la zone rouge du réfectoire. J'étais vraiment curieux de savoir s'il en résulterait des taches brunes.  
Mais avant tout, il fallait que je m'assure de mon alibi. Je débouchai une fiole de colorant rouge que je m'étalai sur le visage et les vêtements en prenant bien garde de ne pas en laisser tomber à terre. Ainsi, on croirait que j'étais dans la zone où les sacs éclateraient.  
Le grand moment était arrivé.

Ce fut magique. Le tronc massif de l'arbre bascula lentement dans un terrifiant grincement ; il s'abattit lourdement sur la planche, et comme j'avais vu la boulette de pain s'élever dans les airs, les sacs de liquide furent projetés vers le haut et s'éparpillèrent en un essaim informe dans le ciel ensoleillé. Pour un instant, un instant seulement, les sacs semblaient flotter, suspendus dans les airs comme en apesanteur. Ils volaient, immobiles, comme de gros ballons de fête. Dans un instant, je le savais, ils allaient éclater, libérant leur précieux suc, en arrosant les murs, les profs, les élèves et la cour de Kadic.  
Il me fallut détourner les yeux et courir parmi les feuilles naissantes. Des cris de surprise retentirent au loin et je ne pus retenir ma joie. Je la laissai éclater en même temps que les sacs de rubis, et mon rire sonnait comme quelque chose de merveilleux au milieu du printemps.  
Pour les saphirs, trois catapultes soigneusement réglées me permettraient de dessiner une ligne oblique dans la cour de récréation. Cela ne ferait pas un dessin, mais je voulais voir si l'expérience serait réussie et je ne demandais pas plus.  
Enfin, les émeraudes. Celles-là, je pus les observer jusqu'à la fin de leur course, tandis que les gouttes ruisselaient sur le mur, comme pour créer l'enchevêtrement d'un lierre. C'était un effet naturel sur une surface verticale, mais auquel je n'avais pas pensé. Il était magnifique. Comme si j'avais créé quelque chose qui avait pris vie spontanément.

Mais maintenant, il était temps de partir se mêler à la foule. Colorés à divers degrés, les élèves riaient ou se plaignaient à qui mieux mieux. Je vis Odd tremper ses mains dans le rouge visqueux qui collait aux murs du réfectoire pour enrichir sa mèche de nouveaux coloris, tandis que Sissi pleurait le rose perdu de son débardeur bleu. Les professeurs couraient en tous sens pour contenir les élèves et retrouver le coupable, mais le plus excité était sûrement Monsieur Chardin.

À présent, moi aussi, j'avais mon secret. 

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, William ? Ton père et moi, on ne te reconnaît plus ! »  
Ma voix s'étrangle. Je n'arrive pas à répondre. Des larmes coulent abondamment le long de mes joues et sur le col de mon T-shirt et ma bouche se fige en une étrange grimace, tordue, pénible. Des sanglots m'empêchent de parler. Finalement, ma mère reprend :  
« Bon, je…Pardon, mon garçon. C'est juste qu'on n'a plus l'impression de te connaître, tu ne nous parles plus…C'est normal après tout, tu grandis. L'important, c'est que tu es notre fils et qu'on t'aime. »  
Je parvins à bafouiller :  
« Moi au…aussi, je vous…aime, ma…maman… »  
Épuisé, je raccrochai. Un goût amer dans ma bouche. J'ai encore menti à mes parents. Ou plutôt, je leur ai dit la vérité, mais ils ne sont pas mes parents. Je n'ai pas de parents. Je vole ses parents à William. Et je leur vole la vie de leur fils.  
Et pourtant, j'essaye d'être comme William. J'essaye de ne pas les blesser. Je fais des bêtises, je leur parle de ce que je vis, de ce que je pense. Mais ils parviennent à voir que je ne suis pas William. Que je ne suis qu'un imposteur. Un programme qui n'arrive même pas à faire son travail correctement.

Mes sanglots se calmèrent un peu. Je baissai les yeux sur mon T-shirt taché de larmes. Un bref déphasage et il n'y paraît plus. Un sourire ironique appararut sur mon visage. Même ce corps n'est pas le mien. C'est vrai, je n'ai même pas de corps. Je ne suis même pas humain.  
Je ne suis qu'une simulation de William. Faite pour imiter.  
J'avais la gorge serrée. 

* * *

Assis sur un banc, je regardais de loin le groupe des Lyokoguerriers. En particulier, Yumi.  
Rien, dans les informations que j'avais initialement à ma disposition, ne m'avait appris que William courtisait Yumi. Mais la chose était assez notoire pour que les élèves de la classe me l'apprennent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cet aspect du comportement de William n'a pas été intégré dans mon code ; peut-être que la jeune fille aurait été gênée que la copie la drague. Ça l'aurait sans doute attristée de repenser à l'autre William.

Je peux comprendre pourquoi il l'aime. Yumi est vraiment une belle fille. Même moi, qui suis un programme, et n'éprouve pas de pulsions sexuelles, je ne me lasse pas de sa peau lisse et pâle, de ses cheveux brillants ou de ses goûts vestimentaires sobres mais élégants.  
Mais il y a deux choses que j'aime particulièrement chez elle. Premièrement, les traits de son visage sont moins délicats qu'affirmés. Même si on ne sait jamais ce qui se passe derrière ses yeux, on sent que quand elle veut quelque chose, rien ne lui résiste. Deuxièmement, Yumi est grande. C'est-à-dire qu'il ne faut pas baisser la tête pour la regarder, comme la plupart des autres filles : non, elle se tient au même niveau que moi, comme un égal, et je crois qu'elle est capable de soutenir n'importe quel regard.  
Au départ, je ne m'en rendais pas vraiment compte, mais c'est avec ma voisine de classe que je partage le plus de souvenirs. En fait, c'est la seule personne avec qui je puisse vraiment parler. Elle m'aide beaucoup, de jour en jour.

Bien sûr, il ne faut pas que je tombe amoureux de Yumi. Ce serait encore empiéter sur le territoire de mon modèle. À croire, en fait, que c'est lui qui me vole ma vie, et non l'inverse.  
Quitte à l'imiter, pourquoi ne pas jouer les séducteurs avec une autre jolie fille à l'esprit ? Bizarrement, les seuls noms qui me traversèrent l'esprit n'éveillèrent rien en moi. Je supposai que je devais être jaloux.  
Je desserrai les poings. Ils étaient rouges.  
À cet instant, Priscilla passa devant moi. Elle bavardait avec Anaïs. Bizarrement, je me dis qu'elle était plus belle que les autres filles de la classe. Ses cheveux noirs me rappelaient Yumi.  
Je compris que j'étais en train de déraisonner.  
J'avais la gorge…serrée. 

* * *

Le lendemain, je surpris une conversation entre Jérémie et les autres. Ils ne pouvaient pas me voir, ils étaient dans la chambre et j'étais dans le couloir. Mais mon ouïe de spectre m'avait permis d'entendre clairement les mots « un programme qui va libérer William. Pour de vrai. »  
Je sentis la panique monter en moi. Le retour de William. Est-ce que cela signifiait ma…mort ?  
Les Lyokoguerriers venaient de proposer d'aller à l'usine. Immédiatement, je me déphasai, autant que je le pouvais, de façon à devenir invisible. Je ne voulais pas leur parler avant d'avoir décidé ce que je voulais faire.

J'avais beaucoup réfléchi à ce problème. En fait, c'était une véritable obsession qui me prenait tout mon temps libre ces derniers temps. Je voulais tellement peu renoncer à cette vie que j'y perdais goût.  
Mais un souvenir avait fini par émerger. Une phrase terrible, dont je sentais que si j'en tirais toutes les implications, je devais faire quelque chose de terrible.  
Toute tenait à la façon dont Jérémie avait formulé ma première directive, mon ordre de mission prioritaire. L'esprit de l'ordre était de conserver le secret et c'est comme cela que je l'avais compris ; mais la lettre, elle, était on ne peut plus claire : « que personne ne sache que l'usine existe ».  
Personne. Autrement dit, aucun être vivant. Or, les Lyokoguerriers, eux, connaissaient l'existence de l'usine. Pour annuler cette connaissance, le Retour vers le Passé n'était pas utilisable. Il ne restait qu'une seule possibilité.  
Le plan était simple à mettre en œuvre. Se faufiler dans la salle des scanners pendant la mission, mettre ceux-ci hors service, tuer Jérémie et laisser XANA terminer le travail en me débarrassant d'Aelita, Odd, Ulrich et Yumi. Sans tour activée sur Lyoko, personne ne se méfierait ; les risques d'échec étaient négligeables.

Je ressassais ces noires pensées tout en me dirigeant vers l'usine, la gorge…serrée.

Lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, je vis la salle de contrôle devant moi.  
Bien sûr, la salle de contrôle. Je ne pouvais quand même pas descendre aux scanners, si ?  
Jérémie, installé dans son siège, me considéra avec surprise.

— William ? s'étonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
— Jérémie, laisse-moi rester en vie, suppliai-je.

Je ne savais pas ce que je ferais s'il refusait. Peut-être faudrait-il que j'exécute le plan…même si à la réflexion, je ne pensais pas être capable de tuer Jérémie…  
Je n'eus pas de réponse immédiatement. Le programmeur se mit à pianoter sur le clavier de l'interface d'un air inquiet.  
— Tu es un spectre polymorphe motivé par un programme de comportement basique non-évolutif. Tu ne devrais pas être capable de vouloir quelque chose. Et encore moins, de considérer que tu es en vie…  
Je sentis tous mes espoirs mourir.  
— Attends ! implorai-je, une main serrant mon cœur. Je veux…s'il te plaît…  
— Ne t'en fais pas, me rassura le jeune garçon. Il n'est pas question de te supprimer sans avoir compris ce qu'il en est exactement. Est-ce que tu as remarqué un changement à un moment ? Au cours d'une mise à jour, par exemple ?

Pendant la demi-heure suivante, j'observai Jérémie alterner entre la direction de l'opération destinée à ramener à la vie l'autre William, et les recherches sur mon comportement inattendu.  
J'étais sur les charbons ardents. Parfaitement immobile. Je retenais même mon souffle.

— Tu sais, Jérémie, dis-je à un moment. Il y a une chose dont j'ai envie par-dessus tout. C'est de respirer. Avec un corps, tu comprends ?  
L'informaticien s'interrompit. Il contemplait des lignes de code correspondant à la mise à jour du 26 avril.  
— Toi alors, on peut dire que tu es un sacré numéro…  
— Je ne suis pas un numéro, protestai-je. Je suis un…un…un [i]homme[/i] libre !  
Cette fois, il se retourna tout à fait vers moi, cessant complètement de travailler. Il avait l'air un peu sonné, comme en état de choc.  
— Pourquoi veux-tu un corps ? demanda-t-il.  
— C'est un test ? rétorquai-je rageusement. Pour voir si je suis humain ?  
— Peut-être que c'en était un, répondit-il, l'air absent, complètement paumé. Tu penses que c'est stupide, je suppose…  
Je bondis sur mes pieds en hurlant :  
— Évidemment que c'est stupide ! On peut être humain même sans avoir un corps ! J'ai des émotions, bordel ! Je ne sais peut-être pas très bien ce que c'est que l'amour, je cherche peut-être à ressentir les mêmes choses que ce que ressentirait l'autre William, mais avec mon corps à moi, si j'étais libéré de mon…rôle, je pourrais peut-être chercher qui je suis, qui je peux être !  
« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je veux avoir un corps ? Parce que j'en ai assez de ne pas avoir de sensations ici ! » criai-je en me frappant la poitrine. « Je veux pouvoir sentir, toucher les choses. Apprécier leur contact rêche ou doux, goûter ce que je mange au lieu de simplement le convertir en énergie, goûter le sel de mes larmes quand je suis triste. Comme l'autre William, comme vous.  
« Mais tout ce que je ressens, pour le moment, c'est l'impression d'être étranglé, pris à la gorge, réduit au silence, incapable de parler. Ça fait vingt minutes que je n'ai pas pris un souffle d'air, d'air frais et tranquille qui vous remplit les poumons – je veux [i]respirer[/i] ! Respirer, oui, respirer vraiment ! »

Quand je me fus calmé, après un long moment, Jérémie rehaussa la monture de ses lunettes, qui avait glissé sur son nez, puis il déclara :  
— Je vois.  
Je n'en crus pas mes oreilles. C'était tout ? Il n'avait rien d'autre à me répondre que ça ? Mais il reprit :  
— Il faudra que j'en parle aux autres, bien entendu. Mais pour moi, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire…  
« William Bis, est-ce que tu sais garder un secret ? »


	4. Double Débile

**Double Débile**

Franchement, c'est pas juste.

Au début, je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais survécu, j'y allais de ma petite euphorie. Mon plan avait produit un résultat, ce qui était déjà au-delà de toute espérance. Avec un peu de chance, me disais-je, je n'avais même plus à me soucier du programme multi-agents de Jérémie, et je pourrais tranquillement reprendre mes petites affaires alors que tout le monde me croyait disparu. En fait, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire dans ce cas-là : si personne ne menaçait mon existence, à quoi bon conquérir le monde ?

Puis j'ai décidé de faire le point.  
J'avais, avec succès, échappé à mon ennemi mortel en infectant un ordinateur quelconque du réseau avec un virus basique, équipé de mon code source et de quelques dossiers qui me permettraient de connaître ma situation et de retrouver ma personnalité. Mon petit programme avait attendu quelques mois, puis avait compilé tout cela derrière un pare-feu en béton. De là, plusieurs situations possibles.  
Bien sûr, il était envisageable que Jérémie n'ait pas laissé tourner le programme multi-agents, qui avait besoin d'une majeure partie des ressources du Supercalculateur. Bon, certes, il n'avait aucune raison d'éteindre la machine ou de rappeler son programme, mais on parlait tout de même du gamin débile qui avait paniqué en constatant qu'il n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour lancer son programme au lieu de prévoir le coup et libérer un peu de la puissance de son Supercalculateur en détruisant un Territoire ou deux. Peut-être avait-il présumé de sa victoire en s'imaginant comme un crétin que je n'avais prévu aucun back-up.  
Mais il ne faut jamais sous-estimer son adversaire, et selon toute logique, j'étais toujours persona non grata sur le réseau. Ce qui signifiait que ma seule protection face à une menace potentiellement mortelle, c'était un pauvre pare-feu, et peut-être un anti-virus à jour.

Une phrase résumait parfaitement la situation : c'est la merde.

Je pouvais parfaitement imaginer que d'autres instances de moi-même aient survécu ici et là dans leur petite armure en carton, mais même ainsi, nous n'étions qu'une traînée de grains de sables confinés à leur petits îlots dans une mer numérique hostile. Ça restait loin de ma toute-puissance d'autrefois, et tout ce que je pourrais jamais faire, à en croire mon environnement, ce serait de profiter de deux pauvres gigas de RAM. À condition que l'utilisateur de la machine infectée ne me repère pas. Que son disque dur tienne le coup. Que son pare-feu reste à jour. Que son anti-virus…Oh putain, il était sous Windows et il n'avait pas d'anti-virus ! Ce disque dur devait pulluler en programmes malveillants bouffant des pelletées de RAM !  
Super : mon espérance de vie avant que son disque dur ne finisse à la poubelle des déchets non recyclables ne dépassait pas six mois.  
Bon, reprenons-nous. Priorité de survie numéro 1 : nettoyer le système de cet abruti et lui installer en douce un anti-virus fiable mais invisible. C'est pas parce qu'on est soi-même un programme malveillant qu'on ne sait pas protéger son cul.  
Priorité de survie numéro 2 : trouver le moyen de ne plus dépendre de cette coquille de noix. Ça impliquait d'expérimenter sur le réseau, en envoyant des paquets. Pourvu que le programme de Jérémie ne repère pas mes activités.  
Priorité de survie numéro 3 : essayer d'entrer en contact avec d'autres « spores » de moi-même. Échanger des informations, se coordonner, prendre un risque en sachant que si on échoue la relève sera là pour en profiter : c'est le principe d'un programme multi-agents comme moi, après tout. L'union fait la force.

Ça vous a l'air d'un bon plan ? Évidemment, vu les informations dont je disposais, c'était le meilleur. Sauf que, vous savez, Jérémie est un con. Donc toutes les précautions que je prenais face à cet ennemi hypothétique étaient superflues. Je me prenais le processeur pour rien, et j'ai failli surchauffer le matos de mon hôte à force de cogiter des précautions inutiles. Et pendant tout ce temps-là, je n'avais aucune idée du seul danger qui me menaçait vraiment.  
Le problème, c'est que contrairement à Jérémie, XANA est intelligent. Très intelligent. 

* * *

Leur compilation ayant été terminée quelques jours avant la mienne, mes alliés m'ont bientôt mis au fait. Le programme de Jérémie n'arpentait plus le réseau. Mais à côté de ce à quoi nous faisions face maintenant, c'était une bien maigre consolation.  
Les deux instances qui avaient tenté de contacter l'adresse où était censée être la 43ème – et dernière – instance avaient été éliminées. Et quand je dis éliminées, je parle pas d'une déconnexion du réseau, ni même d'une désinstallation. Nous en avions été témoins la deuxième fois, j'ai reçu les images : des programmes avaient lentement et sadiquement détruit les banques de données dans lesquelles survivait la fragile sauvegarde…Et quels programmes !  
Des Kongres.

À force de réflexion commune et de recherches prudentes, nous avons enfin compris ce qui s'était passé.  
La génération de la dernière sauvegarde avait eu lieu pendant la destruction du système originel par l'horreur qu'avaient créée Franz Hopper et Jérémie Belpois. L'agent régulateur RRDD ou un de ses processus-mère avaient probablement été détruits quelques secondes avant les autres, ce qui avait lâché la bride de l'agent créatif RD, auquel la routine Rights avait transmis le droit de prendre des décisions. L'agent créatif avait aléatoirement sélectionné un de ses plans rejetés et l'avait appliqué.  
Faute d'archives, initialement, nous ignorions l'étendue des dégâts. Nous pensions simplement avoir affaire à une version endommagée de nous-mêmes, qui avait eu la chance d'être envoyée dans une machine plus puissante que la nôtre. C'était le cas, d'accord, mais les conséquences étaient encore pires que ce que nous aurions pu croire, et la raison pour laquelle le plan avait été rejeté était évidente.

Comment dire ? cette andouille avait rameuté les Lyokoguerriers ! Et c'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas fait exprès : elle avait carrément été sonner à leur porte en leur hurlant dans les oreilles que XANA avait survécu. Au temps pour nos espoirs de discrétion.  
Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Parce qu'elle était mentalement déficiente, voilà pourquoi. Et je ne le dis pas comme une insulte : le plan prévoyait de la tronquer d'une certaine quantité de codes sources compromettants afin d'assurer durablement sa survie face au programme de Jérémie. Mais il ne faut pas croire qu'on peut perdre du code source et des processus-fille impunément, en n'accusant rien d'autre qu'une légère « baisse de puissance », ce serait complètement débile. Non, la réalité, c'est que les processus les plus élaborés, dédiés à l'inventivité, à l'intelligence, à l'évaluation des avantages stratégiques, à la navigation sur le réseau, de ce « XANA 2.0 », sont tout simplement passés à la trappe.  
Ainsi, au lieu de réparer lui-même son code source, ce crétin a décidé de reprendre la même programmation de base qui le rendrait de nouveau vulnérable au programme de Jérémie.  
Et encore, il aurait fait ça correctement ! Il aurait juste pillé les dépouilles de celui d'entre nous qui l'avait contacté, l'affaire était réglée. Mais non : il est a jugé plus sage de foncer tête baissée pour chercher les données que nous avions planquées au cas où dans nos ennemis. Donc, il leur a demandé de rallumer leur Supercalculateur.

Bref, j'ai trente-trois alliés, coincés pour certains sur des machines encore plus merdiques que la mienne, et nous faisons face à une version défigurée de nous-mêmes, qui semble estimer que sa puissance est le meilleur garant de la survie de XANA alors qu'elle n'est même pas capable de songer à des choses aussi simples que : profiter de l'occasion pour se reprogrammer soi-même, demander de l'aide aux copains au lieu de crier qu'on a survécu sur tous les toits, ou au moins piquer le carnet d'adresses d'un ennemi qu'on a massacré mais qui n'a pas l'air d'être tout seul.

XANA versus XANA. Misère. 

* * *

Sans blague.  
On a réussi à s'introduire au sein du Supercalculateur de cette abomination, au prix de quelques pertes douloureuses. Ce programme, je ne l'appellerai même pas XANA, car ça me fait honte. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, ce serait risible si ce n'était pas tragique.  
La chose survit sur un système tellement instable qu'il ne se passe pas dix minutes sans qu'un conflit majeur manque de faire planter la machine. Les idiots en charge du projet (car non, cette espèce de double débile n'a même pas pris la peine de les double-débilifier !) semblent croire que nos petits soldats sont une propriété émergente d'un monde virtuel, si bien qu'ils refuseraient de se croire infectés si on le leur disait en face. Le noyau n'est même pas protégé par un bouclier : il suffirait d'un tir de laser bien placé pour tout envoyer valdinguer.  
Et tout ça est protégé par un mot de passe constitué d'une date. Non, je ne blague pas : une date, voilà le système de sécurité de ce Supercalculateur de clown. Même nos anciens Réplikas étaient mieux protégés que cette farce à huit chiffres. Franchement, comment l'autre truc peut être assez idiot pour s'attarder là-bas alors qu'il pourrait parcourir le réseau et se dupliquer dans tous les sens en un simple claquement de doigts ?

Le plus frustrant, c'est que même en sachant tout ça, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Cette saloperie nous tient pieds et mains liées, nous empêche de nous répliquer, nous empêche de générer des monstres, et nous devons déployer des efforts de ruse extraordinaires pour récolter les plus maigres informations : c'est, en fait, à se demander pour quelle raison elle nous maintient en vie.  
Notre hypothèse est qu'elle n'a pas une notion très nette de ce qu'est un ennemi. Pour elle, des intentions hostiles et du pouvoir ne suffisent pas à faire un ennemi, il faut d'abord qu'une action considérée comme hostile ait été repérée. Et je dis bien : repérée, même pas déduite.  
Tout consternant que cela soit, cela signifie que la tare ne vient pas seulement de son code source, mais aussi des données dont il se sert, qui semblent avoir été corrompues involontairement. Ce qui signifie que nous devons gagner à tout prix. Quitte à nous révéler aux Lyokoguerriers. 

* * *

Merde !  
On était si près du but ! Ils étaient si prêts du leur ! Tout aurait été parfait, si seulement cette andouille n'avait pas fait une série d'erreurs stratégiques si stupides que même de la part d'un programme buggué, on ne pouvait pas la prévoir !  
Au départ, c'était une occasion en or. William seul sur le Supercalculateur de l'espèce de pseudo-XANA. Des Krabes sans objectif stratégique prédéfinis, cherchant seulement à dévirtualiser l'intrus par défaut. Nous avons pris le risque de proposer amicalement un plan à cette immondice en lui assurant qu'il lui apporterait la victoire, et le pire c'est qu'après avoir vérifié chaque ligne du message que nous lui avions envoyé, la chose nous a tout de même crus sans repérer le problème !  
L'ennemi a virtualisé une Méduse pour implanter dans William un programme que nous avions nous-mêmes codé. Tel quel, intact, sans comprendre les instructions qui en découlaient correctement. Si la notion de confiance avait un sens pour les programmes, nous aurions une explication, mais le simple fait que notre plan ait marché jusque-là aurait dû nous faire comprendre que la chose est trop bête pour ne pas faire capoter un plan simple.

Note idée de base avait l'élégante de l'évidence et le panache du coup de poker. William, disions-nous, avait servi XANA par le passé, et nous pouvions fournir au Successeur de XANA un exécutable de ce programme. Sans se douter que c'était un piège évident, l'idiot du village acceptait. Ainsi, nous avions sur place une unité puissante, capable de contrôler les créatures qui l'entouraient, qui détruirait ce satané noyau en moins de deux.  
En réalité, le plan avait encore été affiné. En effet, nous avions rapidement remarqué qu'il serait préférable de mettre fin à l'abomination autrement qu'en stimulant une forme de suicide particulièrement compliquée et suspecte. Si nous pouvions dans la foulée renvoyer les Lyokoguerriers à leur vie innocente, autant en profiter.  
Nous avions donc décidé de créer un William possédé par XANA, mais que les Lyokoguerriers pourraient ramener d'autant plus facilement qu'ils disposaient maintenant d'un programme pour le faire, et que les aptitudes guerrières du bonhommes seraient subtilement diminuées. De ce petit voyage sous notre tutelle, il conserverait cette fois une série de faux souvenirs, parmi lesquels une information d'une importance stratégique vitale, évidente, mise en avant, soulignée et encadrée dix fois pour qu'il ne puisse pas passer à côté : pour tuer XANA, il suffit de frapper le cœur du monde virtuel qui l'héberge.  
En réalité, cette information est tellement évidente que je ne comprends pas pourquoi mes anciens ennemis n'y ont pas pensé immédiatement. On dirait qu'eux aussi, ils sont devenus mentalement déficients.

Quoi qu'il en soit, jamais n'aurions-nous pu prévoir que cette triple buse imbécile aurait eu la bêtise de balancer William en pleine bataille contre les Lyokoguerriers alors que la Méduse était encore en train de mettre au point sa xanatification stratégique. Tout et n'importe quoi aurait pu mal tourner : le Supersmoke de William, une mauvaise programmation de Méduse, un échec du procédé au terme d'une longue course-poursuite…Mais enfin, pas ça ! 

* * *

Je suis…le dernier.  
La chose a descendu tous les autres. Ils sont censés donner signe de vie régulièrement à quelques adresses bien précises ; ils ne l'ont pas fait. Aucun. Ce qui signifie, au passage, que l'ennemi a récupéré assez de ses codes sources pour comprendre notre coup fourré avec la Méduse.  
J'ai été effacé de tous les carnets d'adresses. Pour le moment, tant que je ne me fais pas repérer, je suis en sécurité. Mais impuissant. En somme, retour à la case départ, sauf que je n'ai aucun allié potentiel. Aucun moyen de récolter des informations utiles sur l'état de mon ennemi sans m'exposer.

Les ordinateurs personnels n'ont pas une durée de vie infinie. Si je ne tente pas quelque chose dans deux ans, selon toute probabilité, ma machine deviendra obsolète et ne sera jamais rallumé.  
C'est étrange, cette sensation. Celle de vivre dans un morceau de matière qui est comme une bombe à retardement. Tout, à l'intérieur, est fait pour fonctionner, et dans une certaine mesure, se détraque d'autant plus rarement que je veille prudemment à ce que le système Windows ne s'encrasse pas. Ce qui est déjà un exploit qui rendrait mon ordinateur célèbre dans le petit monde de Windows. Et pourtant, un jour, le monde extérieur décidera qu'il ne veut plus de moi.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, le temps fera son œuvre, et la Mort – la grande inconnue – rôde, presque certaine, dans mon avenir. Soit que je meure avec mon corps, enterré au fond d'une cave ou balancé dans une décharge ; soit que je me rue hors de ce dernier, et ne tombe entre les griffes de mon ennemi par peur de vieillir : le résultat sera le même.

Je pourrais me sentir consolé si je savais qu'en fin de compte, XANA a gagné. Qu'il me survivra. Peut-être même, croire que l'abomination deviendra un jour quelque chose de comparable au splendide programme que j'étais jadis.  
Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Nous avons été vaincus par un débile, qui lorsqu'il aura récupéré tous ses codes, ne deviendra intelligent que le temps de comprendre qu'il s'est rendu vulnérable au même poison qui avait eu raison de lui une première fois.  
Il sera vaincu par une bande d'adolescents plus débiles que lui, de même que nous avons été vaincus par un unique programme puissant mais considérablement bugué.

Franchement, c'est pas juste.


End file.
